


Kida's Love

by lilirwin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilirwin/pseuds/lilirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida aime Mikado, mais lui avouera-t-il un jour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kida's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Kida's Love  
> Auteur : Samsmane  
> Fandom : Durarara !  
> Genre : Romance - Fluff  
> Pairing : Ryugamine Mikado/ Kida Masaomi  
> Rating : K+  
> Résumé : Kida est amoureux de Mikado,mais lui avouera-t-il un jour?  
> Notes :   
> -Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires entre hommes, pourquoi avoir sélectionné ce pairing?   
> -Cette fic se situe avant l'épisode 12 de la série, donc Mikado n'est au courant de rien concernant les Dollars, tout ça...  
> \- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Shibaura ^^ Kida et Mikado appartiennent au créateur de Durarara !
> 
> Enjoy ♡

POV Kida

« Les roses... J’ai toujours aimé les roses. Elles me rappellent ma mère... Elles sont si fragiles, et si vulnérables malgré leurs épines rouges...  
Pourquoi les belles choses sont-elles toujours fragiles et vulnérables ? Pourquoi n’existe-t-il pas de personnes assez fortes et solides pour les protéger ?  
Si une telle personne existait, je ferais n’importe quoi pour qu’elle protège la personne que j’aime le plus au monde. Je n’ai que 15 ans, et malgré mon caractère emporté et courageux, je ne suis même pas capable de protéger Mikado... Mikado... Mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps...   
Depuis quelque temps, je ne peux plus me passer de lui, de son regard, de son rire...   
Masaomi Kida, tu deviens dépendant de ton meilleur ami ! Merde ! Et en plus, tu en tombes amoureux... Masaomi, tu es maudit.»

Kida soupira, puis referma son cahier et se concentra sur le cours. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et rencontra le regard gris du jeune homme. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et lui adressa un gentil sourire, que le brun lui rendit dans une version beaucoup plus joyeuse. Kida commença alors son manège habituel : il se mit à faire des grimaces à Mikado, qui sourit encore plus, hilare. Puis le jeune blond se mit à imiter leur professeur, et Mikado devint rouge à force de se retenir de rire. Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas longtemps et un rire clair s’échappa de la gorge du jeune homme, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Masaomi.   
Le professeur s’était brusquement arrêté de parler devant l’hilarité de ses deux élèves. Franchement, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale n’avait rien de très drôle...  
« Mikado ! Kida ! » fit-il d’une voix forte.  
Les deux concernés relevèrent brusquement la tête, des larmes de rire coulant sur leurs joues rouges. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire quand ils virent l’expression furibonde de leur professeur d’histoire.  
« Messieurs ! Pouvez-vous m’expliquer la raison de votre soudaine hilarité ? dit-il d’une voix faussement calme.  
-Eh bien... Euh...  
-Votre explication ne me suffit pas, Masaomi Kida ! DEHORS ! Et vous avec lui, Ryugamine !  
-Mais !  
-Kida Masaomi ! Soit vous sortez IMMEDIATEMENT, soit...  
-Soit... ? fit le blond, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
-INSOLENT ! SORTEZ !  
-Bien professeur, pardon professeur, au revoir professeur. » Répondit Kida en faisant de petites courbettes vers la porte de la classe, suivant Mikado qui riait doucement.  
Après être sortis et avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, les deux garçons se regardèrent un court instant avant d’éclater de nouveau de rire.   
Mon dieu, j’aime tellement son rire... Il est tellement adorable quand il rit... ou quand il pleure... ou quand il est surpris...  
En fait, Masaomi le trouvait adorable en toutes circonstances.  
Il s’arrêta de rire, reprenant son souffle, et un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il dévisageait Mikado. Il était si mignon...  
Mikado s’était également arrêté de rire, regardant son meilleur ami, étonné. Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Kida, qui cligna des yeux.  
Merde, je viens de me faire prendre en pleine séance de reluquage... Vite ! Sauver la face !  
Il sauta brusquement dans les bras du petit brun qui se tenait devant lui.  
« Mikado ! Je t’adore !  
-Hein ? fit le jeune homme, qui avait manqué de peu de se rétamer par terre.  
-Je t’adore ! répéta Kida.  
-Ah ! Ouais, moi aussi Kida ! Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup ! »  
Le blond se figea et se sépara doucement de l’étudiant, qui le fixait d’un air incrédule.   
« Ben quoi ? » fit-il.  
Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais, Mikado ? Est-ce que tu me diras un jour « je t’aime », sans rien derrière ? Moi, je pourrais le faire. Maintenant même ! Je t’aime, Ryugamine Mikado. Je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi...  
« Rien... » lui répondit Kida, les larmes aux yeux. Il empoigna son sac de cours et s’enfuit alors en courant, laissant Mikado seul au beau milieu du couloir.  
« Kida ! » cria le jeune homme en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver, assis dans les escaliers, le visage caché dans ses genoux. Il sanglotait.  
« Kida... dit doucement Mikado en se rapprochant de son ami.  
-Mikado... Laisse-moi... Je ne veux pas que tu me voies pleurer...  
-Non, Kida ! Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe, à la fin ! s’énerva Ryugamine. On se tape un gros délire en cours, on continue à rire dans le couloir, tu me prends dans tes bras, me dis que tu m’adores, je te rends la pareille, et là tu pars en courant sans explication pour aller pleurer ! Merde, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive !  
-Mikado... Je... suis désolé... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...  
-Kida Masaomi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi sur cette terre et je...  
-... ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. Arrête Mikado. Tu ne le penses pas. C’est moi qui ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. Quand tu dis ça, tu penses à : « Je te protègerais contre les élèves de terminale B », ou « je me dénoncerais à ta place devant un professeur...  
-Mais...  
\- Moi, je ferais VRAIMENT n’importe quoi pour toi. Je te protègerais contre Shizuo, contre Izaya, contre les Dollars, les Foulards Jaunes et l’Eventreur. Je pourrais donner ma vie contre la tienne, Ryugamine Mikado. Toi, non.  
-... »  
Kida lança un regard plein de larmes au brun, puis se leva et partit sans un mot de plus.

 

« Merde, quel con... J’aurais jamais du dire ça à Mikado ! Maintenant, il va m’éviter ! Je ne lui ai pas dit clairement que je l’aimais, mais c’était comme si je l’avais fait... Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de ne plus le voir, lui et son sourire d’imbécile heureux, je ne pourrais entendre son rire que de loin... Je suis vraiment pas doué... »  
Une larme brouilla l’encre déposée sur le papier, suivie d’une seconde et d’un troisième. Kida se leva de sa chaise et alla s’écrouler sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il ne pleurait que très rarement, considérant cela comme une perte de temps. Mais là, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il pleura ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant de s’endormir, le sel de ses larmes se déposant sur ses joues en petits sillons blancs.

≈0≈  
« Masaomi ! Masaomii ! Où es-tu ? »  
Kida ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque son colocataire entra en trombe dans sa chambre.   
« Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il, l’air ensommeillé.  
-Kida, il y a un gars qui tambourine à la porte depuis pas mal de temps, il me fait un peu peur ! Il hurle qu’il doit te voir absolument ! Tu m’expliques ?  
-Quoi ? Attends, Shibaura, redis-moi ça lentement et sans t’énerver, s’il te plaît.   
-Il y a un gars devant la porte, qui tambourine depuis dix minutes en hurlant qu’il doit absolument te voir.  
-Hein ? Il s’appelle comment ?  
-Euuh... Je sais pas, je lui ai pas demandé...  
-Bon, j̕ y vais. Kida se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers l’entrée de leur appartement. Effectivement, quelqu’un frappait violemment à la porte, e hurlant :  
« Masaomi Kida ! Si tu n’ouvres pas cette porte maintenant, je vais la défoncer ! »   
Le dénommé Masaomi sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne l’avait connu aussi énervé... Il tendit la main vers la poignée et tourna la clé dans la serrure, au moment même où Mikado hurlait qu’il allait « défoncer cette foutue porte ! ».  
Kida ouvrit la porte et retint un rire quand il vit le petit brun débouler dans son appartement et se prendre le mur d’en face, poussé par son élan de défonçage de porte.   
Adorable... Il a toujours eu le chic pour faire des entrées remarquées... Merde ! Il a du se faire mal !  
Kida se précipita vers le jeune garçon qui se frottait le crâne au pied du mur, mais stoppa son mouvement en se rappelant ce qui s’était passé dans les couloirs de leur lycée.   
Mikado se releva lentement, et se dirigea vers le blond, qui le regardait, indécis. Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras, prenant Masaomi au dépourvu. Pourquoi Mikado faisait-il ça ?   
« Masaomi Kida... Tu es un idiot fini... murmura le brun dans le cou du dénommé Kida.   
-... Mikado, je...  
-Chut. Maintenant, tu vas m’écouter.  
-Euh, ouais, mais pas ici, si ça ne te dérange pas. » fit le blond en désignant du menton Shibaura qui était arrivé quelques secondes après Mikado, et qui les regardait avec amusement.   
« Euh... ouais, ok. Allons dans ta chambre, alors. » fit Ryugamine en lançant un regard mauvais à Shibaura. Kida rougit mais acquiesca, et entraîna le petit brun dans sa chambre.   
Zen, Kida, zen. Mikado est déjà venu dans ta chambre ! Calme-toi. Respiire.   
Le blond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit entrer Ryugamine. Il s’assit sur son lit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Il rougissait comme une gamine devant son idole, et il n’aimait pas ça. Mikado n’était pas son idole, il était... Bref.  
« Bon, Kida, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.  
-...Hum euh oui ? Quoi ?  
-Tu es un con fini, Masaomi Kida !  
-Merci... soupira le blond, tout triste.  
-Kida, ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure m’a vraiment fait mal. J’en étais sûr... Tu m’as dit que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Sauf que tu ne m’as pas laissé finir ma phrase. Je n’allais pas dire que je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi.   
-Ah oui ? Et tu allais dire quoi ? Que tu m’aimais ? » s’énerva Kida sans regarder son interlocuteur.  
Devant l’absence de réponse du jeune homme, le blond leva la tête vers lui et retint un hoquet de surprise devant le rougissement qui s’était étendu sur le visage de Mikado. Oh merde.  
« Kida, je...  
-Chuut... fit le blond en se levant et en prenant le brun dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Chuut...  
-Kida ! Ecoute-moi ! » s’écria Ryugamine, le repoussant vivement sur le lit. Il enleva son sac et le posa par terre, puis s’assit à califourchon sur Kida, qui le regardait d’un air éberlué.  
« Kida, je... Mikado approcha son visage de celui du blond, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, et il déglutit. Je t’aime... »  
Le blond déglutit et observa un instant le visage du jeune homme. Mikado semblait troublé par son absence de réponse, et il sentit le brun se détacher de lui. Non ! Reste ici ! Mikado ! Reste ici !  
Kida agrippa les poignets du brun et le retourna sur le matelas, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au jeune homme.   
« Kida... murmura-t-il, surpris.  
-Mikado, je... je t’aime aussi. Je... Ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure...  
-Tais-toi, Masaomi Kida. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »  
Ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes devant le ton autoritaire du petit brun, Kida obéit et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mikado. Ce premier contact amoureux les électrisa tous les deux et ils frissonnèrent de plaisir. Ils approfondirent le baiser, Mikado s’agrippant au pull du blond avec envie.   
Ils se séparèrent, essouflés, les joues rouges. Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, les yeux brillants, sans rien dire.   
Puis Kida bascula sur le côté, se retrouvant face à Mikado, allongé sur le lit. Il tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue du brun, qui sourit et la lui attrapa. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et fermèrent les yeux, front contre front.   
Ils s’endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, tout à leur bonheur d’être enfin ensemble, heureux.


End file.
